Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of performing an intermittent image capturing operation, a method for controlling the imaging apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Interval photographing is a conventionally known technique that performs intermittent image capturing operations at predetermined image capturing time intervals. Further, as conventionally known, acquiring a time-lapse moving image in which temporal changes of a subject (that is, imaging target) are compressed is feasible by sequentially connecting a plurality of images acquired by performing intermittent image capturing operations.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-235183, in a case where the interval photographing includes automatic exposure control processing to be performed in each image capturing operation, if the brightness greatly changes between frames acquired in image capturing operations, a user may feel uncomfortable when continuously viewing frames.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-235183 proposes a technique capable of smoothing an appropriate exposure value determined by the automatic exposure control processing with reference to a history of the appropriate exposure value obtained through the past automatic exposure control processing, in the interval photographing.